supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Seymour
Jane Seymour, OBE (born Joyce Penelope Wilhelmina Frankenberg; 15 February 1951) is an English actress best known for her performances in the James Bond film Live and Let Die (1973), Somewhere In Time (1980), East of Eden (1981), Onassis: The Richest Man in the World (1988), War and Remembrance (1988), the ill-fated queen Marie Antoinette in the 1989 political thriller La Révolution française, Wedding Crashers (2005), and the American television series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993–1998). She has earned an Emmy Award, two Golden Globe Awards, and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She was made an officer of the Order of the British Empire in 2000. Early life Joyce Penelope Wilhelmina Frankenberg was born 15 February 1951 in Hayes, Middlesex, England, the daughter of John Benjamin Frankenberg, an obstetrician, and Mieke van Trigt, a nurse. Her father was a British Jew whose family was from Poland (Trzepowo village near Plock City). Her mother was a Dutch Protestant who was a prisoner of war during World War II. Seymour was educated at the Arts Educational School in Tring, Hertfordshire, in England. She took on the stage name "Jane Seymour" after King Henry VIII's third wife. Acting career In 1969, Seymour appeared uncredited in her first film, Richard Attenborough's Oh! What a Lovely War. In 1970, Seymour appeared in her first major film role in the war drama The Only Way. She played Lillian Stein, a Jewish woman seeking shelter from Nazi persecution. In 1973, she gained her first major television role as Emma Callon in the successful 1970s series The Onedin Line. During this time, she appeared as female lead Prima in the two-part television miniseries Frankenstein: The True Story. She also appeared as Winston Churchill's lover Pamela Plowden in Young Winston, produced by her father-in-law Richard Attenborough. In 1973, Seymour achieved international fame in her role as Bond girl Solitaire in the James Bond film Live and Let Die. IGN ranked her as 10th in a Top 10 Bond Babes list. In 1975, Seymour was cast as Princess Farah in Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger, the third part of Ray Harryhausen's Sinbad trilogy. The film was not released until its stop motion animation sequences had been completed in 1977. In 1978, she appeared as Serina in the Battlestar Galactica film, and then later in the first two episodes of the television series that followed. In 1980, Seymour returned to the big screen in the comedy Oh Heavenly Dog opposite Chevy Chase, and as Elise McKenna in the romantic fantasy Somewhere in Time opposite Christopher Reeve. In 1981, she appeared in the television film East of Eden, based on the novel by John Steinbeck. Her portrayal of main antagonist Cathy Ames won her a Golden Globe. In 1982, she appeared in The Scarlet Pimpernel with Anthony Andrews and Ian McKellen. In 1984, Seymour appeared nude in the film Lassiter, co-starring Tom Selleck, but the film was a box office flop. In 1987, Seymour was the subject of a pictorial in Playboy magazine, although she did not actually pose nude. In 1988, Seymour appeared as the female lead in the 12-part television miniseries War and Remembrance, in which she played Natalie Henry, an American Jewish woman trapped in Europe during World War II. The series was based on a successful novel by Herman Wouk, and is noted for its accurate, and graphic, depiction of the Holocaust. In 1989, on the occasion of the 200th anniversary of the French Revolution, Seymour appeared in the television film La révolution française, filmed in both French and English. Seymour appeared as the doomed French queen, Marie Antoinette; the actress's two children, Katherine and Sean, appeared as the queen's children. In the 1990s, Seymour earned popular and critical praise for her role as Dr. Michaela "Mike" Quinn in the television series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman and its television sequels (1993–2001). Her work on the series earned her a second Golden Globe Award. While working on the series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, she met her fourth husband, actor-director James Keach. In the 2000s, Seymour continued to work primarily in television. In 2004, she made several guest appearances in the WB Network series, Smallville, playing Genevieve Teague, the wealthy, scheming mother of Jason Teague (Jensen Ackles). In 2005, Seymour returned to the big screen in the comedy Wedding Crashers, playing Kathleen Cleary, wife of fictional United States Secretary of the Treasury William Cleary, played by Christopher Walken. In spring 2006, she appeared in the short-lived WB series Modern Men. Later that year, Seymour guest-starred as a law-school-professor on an episode of the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother, and as a wealthy client on the Fox legal drama, Justice. In 2007, she guest-starred in the ABC sitcom, In Case of Emergency, which starred Lori Loughlin and Jonathan Silverman. She also appeared in ITV's Marple: Ordeal By Innocence, based on the Agatha Christie novel. She was a contestant on season five of the US reality show, Dancing with the Stars; she finished in sixth place, along with her partner, Tony Dovolani. In "One Life to Lose" Jane Seymour guest starred in a soap opera-themed storyline of the ABC sitcom Castle. In recent years, Seymour returned to film work, appeared in the Hallmark Channel film Dear Prudence (2008) with Jamey Sheridan and Ryan Cartwright, the romantic comedy Love, Wedding, Marriage (2011) with Mandy Moore, and the Hallmark Movie Channel film Lake Effects (2012) with Scottie Thompson and Madeline Zima. Writing and fashion careers In the 1980s, Seymour began a career as a writer of self-help and inspirational books, including Jane Seymour's Guide to Romantic Living (1986), Two at a Time: Having Twins (2002), Remarkable Changes (2003), and Among Angels (2010). She also co-authored several children's books with her husband James Keach for the This One 'N That One series. In 2008, Seymour replaced Selina Scott as the new face of the British fashion label CC (formerly known as Country Casuals). Personal life Jane Seymour has been married four times. Her first marriage to Michael Attenborough, the son of British film actor/director Richard Attenborough, lasted from 1971 to 1973. Her second marriage to Geoffrey Planer lasted from 1977 to 1978. In 1981, Seymour married David Flynn. The marriage produced two children, Katherine Flynn, born 7 January 1982 and Sean Flynn, born 1985. The couple were divorced in 1992. In 1993, Seymour married her current husband, actor James Keach. Together they had twins, Johnny Stacy and Kristopher Steven, born 30 November 1995, and named after family friends Johnny Cash and Christopher Reeve. Seymour is a celebrity ambassador for Childhelp, a national non-profit organisation dedicated to helping victims of child abuse and neglect. In 2007, she sponsored a children's Art Pillow contest as part of the Jane Seymour Collection, with the proceeds going to Childhelp. Bibliography * Among Angels. Guideposts, 2010. ISBN 978-0-8249-4850-4 * Boing!: No Bouncing on the Bed. This One 'N That One series. With James Keach. Putnam Juvenile, 1999. ISBN 978-0-399-23440-8 * Gus Loved His Happy Home. With Seymour Fleishman. Linnet Books, 1989. ISBN 978-0-208-02249-3 * Jane Seymour's Guide to Romantic Living. Macmillan Publishers, 1986. ASIN: B003JFVAKC. * Making Yourself at Home: Finding Your Style and Putting It All Together. DK Adult, 2007. ISBN 978-0-7566-2892-5 * Open Hearts: If Your Heart Is Open, Love Will Always Find Its Way In. Running Press, 2008. ISBN 0-7624-3662-X * Remarkable Changes: Turning Life's Challenges into Opportunities. New York: HarperEntertainment, 2003. ISBN 978-0-06-008747-0 * Splat!: The Tale of a Colorful Cat. This One 'N That One series. With James Keach. Turtleback Books, 2001. ISBN 978-1-4176-0825-6 * Two at a Time: Having Twins: The Journey Through Pregnancy and Birth. With Pamela Patrick Novotny. Atria Books, 2002. ISBN 978-0-671-03678-2 * Yum!: A Tale of Two Cookies. This One 'N That One series. With James Keach. Angel Gate, 1998. ISBN 978-1-932431-08-7 Filmography Awards * 1981 Saturn Award for Somewhere in Time (1980) * 1982 Golden Globe for East of Eden (1981) * 1988 Emmy Award for Onassis: The Richest Man in the World (1988) * 1996 Golden Globe Award for Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (1993) * 2000 OBE Officer of the Order of the British Empire * 2010 Ellis Island Medal of Honor References External links * * * * * Jane Seymour at Emmys.com * Simply Jane - The Jane Seymour Archives Category:1951 Births Seymour, Jane Category:Females Category:Living people Category:People educated at the Arts Educational Schools Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Best Miniseries or Television Movie Actress Golden Globe winners Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:Emmy Award winners Category:English film actors Category:English people of Jewish descent Category:English people of Dutch descent Category:English people of Polish descent Category:English television actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People educated at Tring Park School for the Performing Arts Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Season 5 Stars Category:Contestants partnered with Tony Dovolani Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Peach's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Pink Friday Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:Cundal's Friends Category:Antagonists Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Picked celebrities